The Digi-Force
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: The sequal to DarkGarudamon! Sora returns and throws Tai marrige to shambles.(Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

THE DIGI-FORCE This is the sequal to Dark Garudamon: The Crest of Hate. As that story was based on the Dark Phoenix Saga, this one is based on early issues of X-Factor. 

Part 1 

Over the island of Japan, a private jet flew in the night sky. Its only two passengers were Taichi Kamiya and his faithful digimon, Agumon. As he piloted the aircraft, his mind thought back to the events leading up to this part of his life. 

After the kids beat Apoclymon, they returned to the real world, minus Sora Takenouchi, of course. After they said goodbye to their Digimon, things pretty much got back to normal. When Tai was in eight grade, trouble started to brew in the Digiworld again, but Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were too old, and couldn't return. Instead, Kari and T.K. returned with Daisuke Motimiya, Miyako Inoue, and Iori Hida, the new Digidestined. Tai gave up his leader status to Daisuke, but not reluctantly. He was tired of being in charge of a group that had to save the world, or at least, he thought so. 

His sister and the rest returned from the Digiworld six years later with a surprise, the original Digidestined Digimon! By this time, Tai had found a girl named Miya Kunjo, and to his surprise, she looked excatly like Sora! He and her were married five months after they met. She wasn't too happy when Agumon returned, but started to treat him like one of the family. A year later, Miya gave birth to a healty baby boy, but Tai wasn't there. 

The barrier between the Digiworld and earth had weakened so much, that Digimon were crossing over and actually living on earth! The public wasn't happy with them because what they don't know, they fear! Not only that, more and more 'digi-humans' were popping up, kids who could control a digimon, like the Digidestined did, and not all of them were good. 

An evil digi-human had siezed control of an island near were Tai and Miya lived. Tai and Agumon went to investigate and caughted up with the Digidestined. Together they fought and defeated the evil digi-human, and Tai had begun to feel the familar flame of leadership. He challenged Daisuke to a duel, who ever won would lead the Digidestined. Tai lost. Now he's returning home to try and patch up his marrige. 

Meanwhile in the Digiworld, a group of Digimon were walking across the desert of Server. Saberleomon, Meramon, who had just digivolved to Skull Meramon, Centarumon, and Frigimon had been called by the Koromons that lived near hear about a strange explosion and power near Etemon's old pyramid. "So, what exactly happend here?" Saberleomon asked. 

"The Koromons said that a few days ago, they were scouting for food here when some of them wandered into the pyramid." Centarumon said," One of them fell down into the hole where the core of Etemon's Dark Network was, but before the others were able to get him, there was a giant explosion that shot up a colom of fire up the hole. After the explosion, they tried to get him, but there was another explosion! The Koromon that fell down there is still trapped, but they can't get him because of the explosions!" 

"So we have to get him?" Frigimon asked. "Fine by me!" 

They entered the ruin of the pyramid. "So this is were it first happend!" Skull Meramon said, looking around Datamon's old lab. 

"What do you mean?" Frigimon asked. 

"It was here that Tai's crest glowed!" he said in amazment,"It was near here that Greymon first became Metalgreymon!" 

Saberleomon had reached the hole. "Hey guys!" he yelled over his shoulder,"Down here!" 

They walked over and stared down the hole to a black room. "There's nothing down there!" Frigimon said. 

"Easy,"Centarumon said,"Just because you can't see anything, doesn't mean nothing's there!" 

"Never the less, we need to see what's down there!" Saberleomon said,"Skull Meramon, can you help us out?" 

Skull Meramon held up his hand and a beam of light appeared there. He used the light as a flash light and lit up the room below. They found the Koromon lying uncousious on the right side, but on the left side were two cocoon like coffens. 

"What is that?" Centarumon asked. 

"I don't know!" Saberleomon said,"But we need to find out! Let's get down there!" 

One by one they landed on the floor beneath them. "Frigimon, see if you can wake up that Koromon, the rest of you come with me!" 

They walked up to the cocoons. Both were silver color, but one was larger than the other. "What is this?" Centarumon asked again. 

Suddenly, a giant spiral of energy shot from the smaller cocoon, shooting the three digimon back. "Keep away!" a voice yelled from the larger cocoon. 

"What just happend?" Frigimon asked, walking over with the Koromon in his arms. He couldn't wake him, so he thought he would help out the others. 

"Something attacked us!" Centarumon said. "It hurt, but not that much! It felt like a Rookie attacking me!" 

"Yes," Saberleomon said,"Its trying to attack us, but its not doing the job!" 

He walked forward again. The spiral attack shot forward a slammed against him. "This isn't working!" he said. 

"Keep away!" the voice said again. 

"It sounds like its..scared!" Skull Meramon said. 

"Yes!" Saberleomon said,"Almost like its acting on self defense!" 

He started to walk to it again. As he did he said,"We don't mean you any harm! We want to help you!" 

"Help us?" the voice asked. Suddenly, the two cocoons began to shatter. 

"They're...hatching!" Frigimon said. 

It a burst of light, the two pods flew apart, revealing their contents. "Its a human girl!" Skull meramon said. 

"And a Digimon!" Centarumon said,"That's the one that was attacking us!" 

Saberleomon rushed up to the two froms sprawled out on the floor. "They're unconsious!" 

"Who are they?" Frigimon asked. 

"Look at them! Don't you recognize them?" 

"Yeah! They're.." 

"We have to get them out of here!" he said as he jumped back up through the hole to get a rope to through down. 

On the floor, the girl's eyes opened for a moment, but none of the Digimon saw it. "Tai?" she asked, in a low wisper. Then the girl the world knew as Sora Takenouchi, returned to unconcousness. 

to be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2 "Well, what can you tell me?" Saberleomon asked. Elecmon was hovering over Sora and Biyomon. "Well, physically, they're okay, but mentally, they're catatonic!" "Isn't there any way to wake them up?" 

"Maybe, perhaps if I use a electric charge low enough, maybe that would do it!" 

Saberleomon thought for a moment. "Do it!" 

Elecmon shot a bolt of lightning at the two of them. Their eyes shot open and Sora yelled,"Okay, Datamon, that's enough! Let me...go." 

She started to look around. "This isn't Datamon's lab!" Biyomon said."Where are we?" 

"You're on File Island, Sora!" Saberleomon said. 

"What are you?" Sora screamed. 

"That's Saberleomon!" Biyomon said. 

"The last time you saw me, I was Leomon!" he said, walking over to him. 

"Wh-what?" Sora studded. "How did we get on File Island?" 

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Elecmon asked. 

Sora sat down on the table and held her head. "Biyomon and I, with the rest of the Digidestined had received an S.O.S. call from someone in Etemon's pyramid. We went to investigate, but the prisoner, Datamon, turned on us! He took Biyomon and me...but, I can't remember anymore! What happened to me?" 

"That happened at least ten years ago!" Saberleomon exclaimed. 

"What?" Sora and Biyomon cried at the same time. 

"Sora, look at yourself," Elecmon said. 

Sora glanced at herself. "AHH!" she screamed. "I'm...I'm older! I'm an adult!" Suddenly, she started to shake and cry. 

"Oh no!" Elecmon said,"She's gone into shock!" 

Suddenly, Biyomon started to cry. 

"Not her too!" Saberleomon said,"What can we do, Elecmon?" 

"Sora, is there anyone we can contact?" 

She suddenly straightened up. "Yes, the Digidestined!" 

"Well," Saberleomon said," the Digidestined you know are no longer...Digidestined!" 

"What do you mean?" Biyomon asked. 

"The only ones you two would know are T.K. and Patamon!" 

"No!" Sora said,"I need to see Tai!" 

"I'm sorry, but, we have no way of contacting him!" 

"Matt?" Saberleomon shook his head. 

"Joe? Mimi? Izzy?" 

"Now, Izzy is one!" 

"Please, I need to see him!" Sora pleaded. 

"I will!" Saberleomon reassured her,"But we can't, not here!" 

"What do you mean?" Biyomon asked. 

"First things first! We have to get Sora some new clothes!" 

Sora looked down at her ripped jeans and small shirt. "I guess its a good thing I wore big clothes! Heh!" 

On Earth, at the Kamiya residence, in the back yard, Tai swung an ax down and spilt a log in half. "Congratulations, Mister Kamiya" Miya said, walking over to him, carrying their child," You've just successfully showed those trees who's boss in this family! Now do you think you could watch the baby while I go shopping?" 

"Sure, Miya!" Tai said, following her back to the house. "Tai," Miya said as they entered," The baby's wet, could you grab a diaper?" 

"Sure!" he said, stepping over Agumon's sleeping form on the couch. 

On his way, he passed the t.v. "Meanwhile, in other news, Digi-humans and Digimon and appearing more an more regularly!" the news caster said, "Governments of the world are considering passing legislation that would demand registration of any and all digital activity!" 

"They can't do that!" Tai thought to himself as he watched the television. 

"Tai Kamiya!" Miya yelled,"I asked you for a little help! It's your fellow Digi-humans again, isn't it? You've done enough for them already!" 

"Its not that simple!" he said, coldly. 

"You're right!" she said," But things aren't that simple! You have a family to take care of! I can't be the only one working on this marriage! We have to work on this together! Don't you think it hurts knowing that the only reason you can back to us at all is because you lost your bid to lead the Digidestined? And don't you think it hurts knowing that the only reason you married me is because I look like your old flame, Sora Takenouchi?" 

"Miya, stop!" Tai said. "No!" she said, slamming the television off," I love you, Tai, and the Digidestined don't need you, I do! Sora is dead! I'm the one that needs you!" 

Later that night, Miya woke from her bead to see that Tai wasn't there. "Not again!" she said to herself. 

She found him outside looking at the night sky. "Tai, is really late, come back to bed, please?" 

"I'll be in in a while, please go get some sleep." 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier...It's just that, I'm frightened! I don't want to lose you!" "I understand that, I'm just not exactly sure what we do have anymore!" 

"I've tried to overlook a lot of things!" she said,"I understand why you couldn't be her for the baby's birth! and I've tried to deal with the fact that I look exactly like Sora! It's not an easy thing for me to live with!....It's Sora, isn't it? You're thinking about her right now, aren't you?" 

"Yes." 

The next morning a man with a flying beetle was seen running through Tokyo airport. "He's got to be here!" the man yelled. 

"Calm down, Izzy!" Tentomon said, flying beside him. "I think that its wise if we tried to stay undercover, because..." 

"Izzy!" a man in a trench coat yelled,"Over here!" 

"Skull Meramon!" Izzy yelled, running up to him. "Where is she? How did she get-" "Unfortunately, "Tentomon said,"You've rendered any communications here useless by having us run in here!" 

The crowd suddenly began to throw garbage at the three. "Stinkin' digi-humans!" one yelled. 

"Get back to your world!" another one yelled. 

Izzy covered his head. "We've got to get out of here!" 

"This way!" Skull Meramon said, running out of the airport. 

Hours later, Izzy was sitting in his hotel room. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself. "When I saw Sora, she was happy to see me and all, but she wants to see Tai! If I call him , he'll come! I know it, but... What will this do to his marriage? Miya will never be able to deal with Sora's resurrections! But do I have the right to keep this from him?" 

Izzy started out at the night sky. "What do I do?" he asked himself. When the sun rose the next morning, after hours of soul searching, he found his answer. to be continued... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3: 

As the morning dawned over the Kamiya residence, Tai was helping his wife wash the breakfast dishes. "Thanks for that wonderful meal!" he said, drying a dish, "I'm..I'm sorry about last night, but, we'll work it out! You'll see!" Miya was about to say something, but the phone started to ring. "Shoot!" she said,"Could you get that, my hands are all wet!" 

Tai picked it up. "Hello!" he said,"What, Izzy? How are you? Its been so long......What? But...how can that be! Its impossible! Yea! I'll be right there!" 

"Who was that?" Miya asked as Tai hung up. 

"It was Izzy!" he said, without even looking at her,"He needs me to meet him in Tokyo, today!" 

"Well, tell him you can't make it!" she said, flatly. 

"I-I can't do that!" 

"Taichi Kamiya!" she said, clenching the towel she used to dry her hands,"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back!" 

"I'm....sorry, Miya! I have to go!" he said, as he went to pack. 

Around lunch time that day, Tai and Agumon arrived at the fanciest hotel in all of Japan. "This is where Izzy and Tentomon are staying?" Agumon asked with awe. 

"That's right!" Tai said, getting out of the car. 

Once they reached their floor, the elevator doors slid open to reveal a dozen guns pointed at them. "This floors restricted!" one of the gunmen said. 

"No, wait!" another said, walking up to Tai and Agumon. "This is the Kamiya guy the boss wants to see! Come right this way, sirs!" 

"Thank you!" Tai said, following him,"Whats going on here?" 

"Just doing our job!" the gunmen said, opening a hotel room door for them,"Mr. Izumi will explain everything!" 

Inside the suite, Tai and Agumon saw Izzy and Tentomon sitting on a couch. "Izzy," Tai asked," What with all the rent-a-cops?" 

"Is that any way to treat someone you haven't seen in three years?" Izzy asked. "I hired those guards to insure our privacy! You can't be too careful with all the digi-human haters out there!" 

"Where are they?" Agumon asked. 

"They're in the next room!" Izzy said,"They've been waiting for you!" 

"How much have you told her?" Tai asked, with his hand on the handle. 

"Nothing!" Tentomon said,"We left that up to you!" 

Very slowly Tai opened the door, and his legs nearly gave way when he saw the sight on the other side. "Oh my God!" he thought,"Its her! Its really her!" 

"Tai!" Sora cried, hugging him" I thought they were keeping you from me! I thought I would never see you again!" 

"S-Sora!" he said, pushing her away so he could see her face. "Is it really you?" 

"Of course its me!" she said matter-of-factly,"Tai, oh Tai, I've never seen you cry before!" 

Tai looked over to see his Digimon, unfortunately, he was doing no better with Biyomon. 

"Now that we're back together," Sora said," things can go back to the way they were! Even more so, because we're adults now! I have to tell you something Tai, I...I love you!" 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Izzy and Tentomon said as they walked in."How are you two doing?" 

"Fine!" Sora said, cheerfully. 

"Yeah," Tai said, somberly, "Just fine!" 

"Explain something to me!" he said,"I thought Sora died! How can you still be alive?" 

"Remember when we fought Datamon?" Izzy asked,"Remember how you got into his lab moments before he was about to clone Sora?" 

Tai nodded. 

"Well," Sora said,"Here's what happened! Izzy got me to remember! Datamon cloned Biyomon and me, but the clones were so perfect, that they didn't even know they were clones! Datamon thought that maybe if he cloned the clones, they would have no spirit, so he tied my clone to a table and started to clone her. He put Biyomon and me inside two coffins, just in case the clones decomposed! He put us into Etemon's Dark Network Core room. Tai, you saved our original clones!" 

"I-I'm at a loss for words!" Tai said."But, you know about Dark Gaurdamon and the Crest of Hate?" 

She nodded, sadly. 

"How can you love me if your clone did?" Tai asked. He was so out of it, he didn't realize the simple answer. 

"Because the clone had my memories!" Sora said," And I had a crush on you since the day we meet! When we got to the Digiworld, it started to blossom!" 

"But enough of that!" Sora said,"I've been reading up on news to catch up, do you know what's happening out there? We were the first of a new kind of human, a Digi-human! But the regular humans don't trust them! If you're a digi-human, you can be killed on the street almost! We have to do something!" 

"Well," Izzy said,"We've, ah, retired from the super-hero biz!" 

"What!" Sora said,"Tai, you're the leader, talk some sense into him!" 

"I've, ah, given it up as well!" 

"What?" Sora asked,"You guys make me sick! Where's your commitment to our destiny! We were chosen to save this world! Now there are others like us, and you just want to sit back and let them be killed!" 

She walked over to the wall. "Let's go, Biyomon!" 

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" 

Birdramon blew a hole into the side of the hotel. Sora jumped on her and flew out. 

"Sora!" Izzy cried, "Wait! Come on Tai, we have to go after her!" 

"I...can't!" he said,"I'm so confused! Nothing makes sense!" 

"Well, the heck with you!" Izzy said, hopping on Kabuterimon's back. 

Sora hopped off Birdramon's back a few blocks from the hotel. "Great!" she said as her digimon de-digivolved to Biyomon,"What do we do now?" 

"Sora!" Izzy said, landing next to her. 

"So you found us!" she said,"I've got nothing to discuss with you!" 

"Well," Kabuterimon said,"Izzy and I decided that you're right!" 

"What do we do?" Biyomon asked. 

"I've got an idea!" 

Matt looked at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time that hour. He looked at the secretary in the waiting room, she gave no indication of how much longer he would be waiting there. "Gabumon," he whispered to the Digimon at his feet,"I think we'd better go!" 

Just then the door next to the secretary opened. A man walked out saying,"Mr. Ishida, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, please come in!" 

Gabumon followed Matt into his office. "Have a seat!" the man said. 

"Thank you, Dean!" Matt said. 

"Now," the Dean said, holding up a piece of paper,"Your resume is impressive! Including your musical and teaching degrees!" 

"Thank you sir!" Matt said, adjusting his tie," I'm really anxious to start teaching music as soon as possible!" 

"Matt, let me be frank, I've received a number of, petitions from the other faculty members. It appears that they would not like a Digi-human on the staff! Therefore I must reject your application!" 

"Reject?" Matt said, letting his temper get the best of him," This is the fifteenth interview I've been on and all I've encountered are prejudices! Well, you can take your music department and shove it up you butt!" 

Matt opened his office window and hopped out with Gabumon in towe. As they ran down the street, a man stepped out of one of the alleys. "Yamato Ishida?" he asked. "May I have a word with you?" 

"Unless you're offering a paying job, I've got nothing to say to you!" 

"As a matter of fact, this does involve payment! Koushiro Izumi sent me!" 

"Izzy?" Gabumon asked. 

"Lead the way!" Matt said. 

Joe walked down the hall of the hospital, wiping his sweating hands on his surgeon's uniform. He looked at his watch. It was almost time for his shift to end. It was weird, out of all the old Digidestined, he missed the adventure of superheroisim. 

He sighed as he plopped down in his office. There was a knock on the door. "Joe Kido?" the man asked. 

"Yes?" he replied. 

"May I have a word with you?" 

Mimi quickly closed her makeup kit. Her boss was returning from the bathroom. She hated being a secretary, but this was the only position in the only office building that really didn't care that she was a Digi-human. "Ah, Mimi!" he said. 

"Yes sir?" she asked as politely as possible. 

"I want the Baxter Account on my desk pronto!" he said walking back into his office. 

"Yes, sir," she replied. The Baxter Account, but that file was buried in the file room. She was about to turn on the answering machine, when the phone rang. "Torichi Accounting, Mimi speaking, how may I help you?" 

"What?" she said,"Sure! Tell Izzy I'll be there right away!" She grabbed her bags and walked to her bosses office. "Sir, I quit!" 

One hour later, a sleek helicopter dropped off six very bewildered passengers in front of a giant building. "Holy crow!" Palmon said after they entered,"This place is huge!" 

"Do you like it?" Izzy asked, stepping out of the elevator. 

"Izzy!" Matt said," What is this all about? Did you just call us here to show off another one of your real estate buys?" 

"This is the headquarters of our new corporation!" Izzy's father said, stepping out of the elevator, "But we'll explain that later!" 

"Yeah!" Izzy said,"Right now, we've got the biggest surprise of your life!" 

"What are you talking about?" Gomamon asked, a little annoyed. 

"I think he's referring to me!" a voice said from the elevator. 

"S-S-Sora?" Matt studdered,"C-Can it be?" 

"I-Is it r-r-really y-y-you?" Mimi asked. 

"The one and only!" she said, hugging all of them. 

After she told them her story, Matt said,"This is great! There's so much to talk about!" 

"Later!" Izzy said,"Right now we need your help! Its Tai! He, ah, disappeared a few weeks ago! We now he's still in town because the hotel he's staying at is getting orders for food from him, but we don't know when he goes to his room! Anyway, Sora, Biyomon, Tentomon and I have a lot of work to do here!" 

"And everything we're trying to do depends on Tai's participation!" 

"What are we trying to do?" Joe asked. 

"Never mind that now!" Matt said," If Tai's seen Sora, talked with her, then we get the picture! Come on!" 

"Do you have any idea where to start?" Mimi asked. 

"I've got an idea!" 

They found Tai and Agumon in the old Heighten View Terrace playground's soccer field. "Tai?" Matt asked. 

"Leave me alone, Ishida!" Tai snapped. 

"Yeah!" Agumon said,"Back off!" 

"Guys, what's wrong?" Mimi asked. 

"My whole life!" Tai said. "This is where I first meet Sora, you know? Back then I was a moody, cold, seven year old. Then I meet Sora, and she got me to open up! My Sora never even died! It was just that...that thing!" 

"Tai,"Joe began. 

"What do I tell her about Miya? How can I face her?" 

"Do you still love her?" Mimi asked. 

"I-I-I.." 

"Tai," Matt said," I can't pretend to know how you feel, but do you think that Sora wouldn't understand? She was always the most mature one, she would understand! She was gone, and you went on with your life! That's what she would have wanted for you!" 

"Tai, we have a second chance to do something good!" Joe said. 

"I know," Tai said," Sora was right." 

"Come on them!" the Digimon said, pushing Tai's legs,"Things will work out, you'll see!" 

"And we'll be with you the whole way!" Matt said,"That's what friends are for!" 

The next day, they were all seated in Izzy's new building's conference room. Mr. Izumi stood at the head of the table. "Now, our problem, simply stated, is that the new Digi-humans are feared because they don't know how to control their gifts of their Digimon! Our mission is to do just that, teach them how to control their gifts!" 

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked. 

"Let me explain!" Mr. Izumi said,"Our organization's goal will be to find these new Digi-humans and you guys will teach them how to control their gifts! Since we'll be looking for Digi-humans, we'll shall be called the Digi-Force! The process is quite simple! We'll place ads in all type of publications! Then when someone reports a Digi-human, you'll go in disguise as normal human scientists and psychologists and 'capture them' when in reality, you'll teach them how to use their gifts!" 

"Wow!" Matt said. "We're in!" he said, mentioning to Gabumon. 

"Yeah!" Mimi replied. "Us too!" she said including Palmon. 

"So are we!" Joe and Gomamon said. 

"Tai?" Izzy asked. 

"Well," Agumon asked, "What about us?" 

"Its crazy!" Tai said,"But it just might work! Okay! You'll got a field leader!" 

Then the newly formed Digi-Force cheered. 

Later that week, up in northern Japan, Miya started at the television set. Although she told Tai not to come back, she missed him deeply and figured he would return. Then she saw the Digi-Force ads. She recognized her husband. She turned her head away to a picture of Tai holding up their child, and she knew he wasn't coming back. 

to be continued... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4: 

Sora walked into the Digi-Force headquarters with her arms full of books. It had been two months since Digi-Force was started, and they were doing great. They had found lots of kids and brought them here and taught them how to use their Digimon. All was going well. "Hey, Sora!" Mimi said, walking in. "What have you got there?" 

She slammed the books on the table. "Man, these things are heavy!" 

"Math, English, Science," Mimi said, reading off the titles of the books, "What are these?" 

"Well," Sora said,"My psychiatrist told me that I've adjusted well enough to being an adult! It wasn't easy though! I mean, I fell asleep a 10-year-old girl, and woke up a 20-year-old woman!" 

"I can only imagine how that must have felt!" Mimi said. 

"Anyway, since I've adjusted, I thought it was time to finish my education! So I've hired a tutor!" 

"That's great!" Mimi said. 

"Yeah! I'm hoping to get a degree in psychiatry! It might help me understand the motives of certain individuals around here!" 

Mimi frowned. "You mean Tai?" 

Sora nodded. "Yes, ever since we formed Digi-Force, he's treated me like some kind of outcast! Why? Is it because he fell in love with my clone, that's it! To him, I'm just a pale reflection!" 

"It's not you Sora!" Mimi said. "It-ah, its..." 

Just then Tai appeared. "Sora, " he asked,"Can I have a word with you in private?" 

As Mimi was leaving, Tai thought back to the conversation he had with Izzy a few minuets ago. 

Izzy had noticed how distant Tai was acting lately. "Tai," he told him straight out," Keeping your marriage a secret from Sora, its tearing you up inside! Have you tried to call Miya?" 

"There's no answer!" Tai said,"I think she's changed the numbers! Part of me wants to find her.. explain why I had to come, make her forgive me, but part of me wants Sora! I think I'm going insane!" 

"You have to tell her!" Izzy said,"Then maybe you'll find out who you really love!" 

"Hello, Earth to Tai!" Sora said, waving her hand in from off his face. 

"Huh?" he said, coming back to reality. 

"You wanted to talk?" she said, cheerfully. Tai hadn't said two words to her in the past two months, but now he wanted to talk."What is it?" 

Tai hesitated for a moment. "I-I-I have to tell you something very important!" 

"Okay!" 

Tai took a deep breath. "Sora,...." 

"You're not pregnant, are you?" she laughed. Then she saw that he wasn't. "What?" she asked, concerned. 

"Sora, I'm married!" he said quickly, "And I have a son!" 

Sora stood motionless for a moment. "Do you love her?" she asked. 

"I....I...I don't know! I think I do, but I love you too!" 

Sora nodded. "You have to go see your wife! Go talk to her! Maybe you'll discover what's in your heart!" 

Tai looked her straight in the eye. "Do you hate me?" 

"Of course not! I understand that I was gone and you had to move on! Go!" 

Tai smiled and turned to leave. "Tai?" Sora asked,"Will you come back?" 

Tai thought for a moment."I don't know!" 

Miya woke from her bead. She looked to her side. She began to cry, Tai still hadn't come back. "Tai!" she cried," Why haven't you come home?" She heard the doorbell ring. "Tai!" she cried, delusional, "You've come back!" 

She hopped out of bed and opened the door with a smile on her face. Then she screamed. 

"Hello, Mrs. Kamiya!" the Gazimon said, running into the house. 

"D-Don't come any closer!" she said as she back away," I'm warning you, my husband's a Digidestined!" 

"Former, Digidestined!" one of the Gazimon said. 

"W-What do you want?" 

"Your child!" he sneered. 

"No!" Miya screamed. 

"Yes! Our boss, UltraDatamon wants that kid!" 

"You can't have him!" she said. 

"But we will!" they said, hopping over to her. "Its the child, or you!" 

Miya panted, she knew she couldn't stop them. She had no choice, "Take him!" 

"I knew you'd see it our way!" the said. 

One of them grabbed the lamp and slammed it on her head. The last thing she heard before she passed out was their laughter. 

She slowly opened her eyes. She found that she was in the hospital, laying in a white bed. She saw someone sleeping in the chair next to the bed. "Tai?" she asked, hardly containing her joy. 

He woke with a start. "Miya!" 

"Oh Tai!" she cried,"You came back to me!" 

"Miya," he said, hugging her," Where's Sashi?" 

"T-They took him!" she said. 

"Who?" Tai yelled. 

"They came for him! Digimon! They said they worked for UltraDatamon!" 

"What? I'll kill them!" 

"Tai, wait!" Miya said,"I saw you on television for Digi-Force. I know this is a crazy question, but was that Sora?" 

"Yes," Tai said, flatly. 

"Do you still love me?" Miya asked. 

Tai swallowed.. "Miya, on the way up here, I did some soul searching! I-I'm sorry, but, I want a divorce!" 

"What?" Miya asked as her heart broke. 

"It was falling apart long before I left! Excuse me, I'm going to look for my son!" 

"Fine!" Miya screamed, her eyes full of tears,"When you find him, you can have him! Custody's all yours! Get out, Tai! GET OUT!" 

After he and Agumon left, she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Then something happened. The t.v. turned on by itself. Miya saw a red skinned person with goat's legs, two sets of horns on it head, and a long red cape. 

"What kind of show is this?" Miya asked. 

"I am no show!" the creature said,"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Demonmon! And I offer you a choice, a deal!" 

"What kind of deal?" "I can give you power! Power to destroy Sora! Then Tai will be all yours again!" 

"What's the price?" 

"No price! All you have to do is acknowledge me! My masters wishes to invade your world, and he has placed me in charge of conquering this world! But to open a portal from this section of the Digiworld to Earth, I need a beacon, to lock on too! What do you say?" 

Miya could feel her hate tread for Sora growing. "Yes!" she said,"I'll do it!" 

"Excellent!" Lord Demonmon said,"When this world becomes my own, you shall rule at my side as my queen, now and forever, you are Lady Demonmon!" 

to be continued.... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5 Author's note: Okay, I did my best with the new Digidestined, but I have no idea how they digivolve, so I did the best with the information that I had! 

In northern Japan, two figures ran down a street in the night. One was the most powerful Digi-human on Earth, the other was his digimon. He turned to him. "Well, Agumon, do you know where they are?" 

He nodded. "Yeah! Follow me!" 

Agumon lead Tai through the city and into the forest. They ran for a few more miles until Agumon stopped a few feet in front of a cave. "What is it?" Tai asked his friend. 

"They're close!" Agumon whispered. "Right in that cave!" 

Tai nodded. The two of them slowly crept along the outside of the cave until they reached the mouth. Tai slowly poked his head around and looked inside the cave. 

"What kind are they?" Agumon asked when Tai brought his head back. 

"Gazimon!" Tai said. 

"I can take them! Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" 

"Oh no!" the Gazimon yelled when they saw Greymon. 

"Give me back my son!" Tai yelled. 

"Lightning Stun Blast!" they yelled, shooting electric bolts at Greymon. 

Greymon was pushed back. "Ha!" he said,"I bet you can beat me!" 

"Oh yeah!" they yelled, running out of the cave. With his son unguarded, Tai succeeded in rescuing him. 

"Daa..?" the baby opened his eyes. 

"That's right, son," Tai said softly,"Daddy's here!" 

"The kid!" the Gazimon said, from the mouth of the cave. "He's ours! Lightning Stun..." 

They couldn't preform their attack because Greymon blew them apart with his Nova Blast. "Nice work!" Tai said, rapping his arms around his son. 

"Thanks!" Agumon said,"But what did Datamon want with him?" 

"I don't know!" Tai said,"But we've got to get back to Tokyo!" 

At that moment, in Tokyo, Miya stepped out of the elevator at the top of Tokyo Tower. To everyone around her, she appeared to be in a trance, but actually, she was communicating with Lord Demonmon. "Now," Lord Demonmon said to her,"Stand over near the window!" 

Miya did as she was told. "Now," he said,"As I told you!" 

Miya smiled wickedly as she hugged herself. She began to laugh as red bolts of power coursed through her skin. " Beings of this world," She said," hear me! I now open a portal to the Digiworld to allow my master to enter!" She suddenly shot her arms up. "Open portal! OPEN!" 

Bolts of lightning shot from her body up to the sky, blowing apart to top of the tower. They reached the night sky and a swirl of red formed. People started to scream as gargoyles, bats, ghosts, and satyrs appeared out of the portal. Then, in a bubble of red energy, Lord Demonmon appeared. He landed next to Miya. "Excellent!" he said,"My master is quite pleased!" 

"Thank you!" Miya smiled, wickedly. 

"Now," Lord Demonmon said," You shall become my queen!" 

He touched her and ushered a few magic words. Her hair grew longer and turned bright red, she grew horns on the top of her head, and her fingernails shot out. "You are Miya Kamiya no longer!" Lord Demonmon said,"You are now, Lady Demonmon!" 

She smiled her bright red lips. "How will we conquer this place?" 

"Simple! My endless supply of supernatural digimon will reek havoc on this city! First Tokyo shall fall, and then the world! HAHAHA!" 

Daisuke awoke with a start. Something had punched him in the stomach. "What is it?" he asked the pair of eyes staring at him. 

His digimon, Buimon, mentioned out the window. "Something's happening out there!" 

Daisuke ran to the window. "What the..? Come on, we'd better get the others!" 

"Izzy!" Matt yelled,"What's going on here?" 

The Digi-Force was also looking at the demonic invasion of their city from the safety of their headquarters. 

Izzy didn't answer him right away as he was busily typing away at his laptop. 

Mimi shrieked as a gargoyle flew past the window. "What was that?" Palmon asked. 

"That's Gargolyemon! He's a Champion supernatural Digimon with sharp claws and super sonic flight!" 

Izzy continued to read off the screen. "The satyrs.." 

"The what-ers?" Mimi asked. 

"The red skinned ones with the goat's legs," Izzy said, annoyed,"Are Demonmon! They have a viscous kick attack and know some magic attacks!" 

"Whatever they are doesn't matter!" Joe said,"They're terrorizing the city! We have to stop them!" 

Matt nodded. "Let's go!" 

"What's going on here?" Agumon asked Tai. 

Tai clutched his son closer to himself. "I don't know!" 

The two looked around the city. Lord Demonmon's supernatural Digimon were flying around the city, attacking buildings and hurting people. The portal was growing bigger as more and more of Lord Demonmon's army was passing through. 

"We've got to find the others! Digivolve!" 

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" 

Tai hopped on Greymon. "Let's trash some evil Digimon!" 

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, frying a group of them. The others in the immediate area noticed them and started to come after them. "Oh great!" Tai said," Get us out of here!" 

Tai grabbed on tight as Greymon took off into the demonic city. 

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, blasting a group of them. 

"Way to go!" Mimi cheered. 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" "Electroshocker!" 

"Meteor Wing!" 

"Wolf Claw!" 

The Digimon all attacked together, but they weren't putting a dent in the hellish army. For every one they got rid of, three more took its place. "This is getting us nowhere fast!" Joe said. 

"You're right!" Matt said,"We're going to wear ourselves out in no time!" 

"I may have something!" Izzy said, typing at his computer. "The energy source for the portal is at Tokyo Tower! If we knock that out, these Digimon might loose power!" 

"Okay then!" Matt said,"Let's go there, we've got nothing to loose at this point!" 

They started to run to the tower when they collided with Tai and Agumon. "Tai!" Sora said,"You're here! What about your wife.." 

"Later!" Tai said, hopping off of Greymon. 

"Oh! How cute!" Mimi cried as she ran over to Sashi. "He looks just like you!" 

"Mimi," Joe said," I don't think this is the time!" He ducked to avoid being hit by a flying trash can. 

"We've got to stop this!" Tai said, looking at the city. People were running and screaming, creatures from another world were turning this into hell on earth. "Let's go to the tower! Izzy's idea might work!" 

They all started to run to the tower. Sora caught up with Tai. "Is that your son?" she asked. 

Tai nodded. "Yes, his name is Sashi!" 

Sora looked at the baby in his arms. "He DOES look just like you!" 

Tai smiled. As they ran, he noticed Mimi complaining about how unclean the evil Digimon were, Matt was yelling at her, Joe was worrying about defeating them, Izzy was typing away at his laptop. Everything seemed so..right. Things were looking hopeless, and even though it might be their last battle, Tai was happy knowing that there was no better way to go, then beside old friends. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the base of Tokyo Tower. "Looks like you were right, Izzy!" Sora said, looking at the sky. "The portal is right above us!" 

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. 

They turned around and smiled as a group of kids and Digimon approached them. The Digidestined had arrived. 

"Matt!" T.K. said, hugging his brother. 

"Tai!" Kari said, grabbing him. "I've missed you! Hi, Sashi!" 

Then she saw the person standing next to her brother. "S-Sora, is that you?" 

She nodded. "Yes, its me! I'm glad to see that you've grown into a beautiful teenager!" 

"But you died!" T.K. said. 

"We'll explain later!" Matt said," Right now we've got another problem!" 

"Yeah!" Daisuke said to Tai, with a tone of respect,"It seems we all came to the same conclusion! This is the center of the assault!" 

"That's right!" Tai nodded to him," And together, nothing can stop us!" 

"Thats where you're wrong!" another voice. 

The two forces turned to the tower to see two figures hovering about them. The figure in the front continued to speak. "Here this, Digi-Force, and Digidetined, you can't stop me!" 

"That's Lord Demonmon!" Izzy said,"He's the evolved form of Demonmon! He's a Mega Sorcerer Digimon with enough magic spells to put Wizardmon to shame!" 

"What do you want here?" Tai demanded. 

"My master wishes for this world to be his own!" Lord Demonmon said,"I am in charge of making his wish come true! I would like to introduce someone to you, someone you know quite well.." 

"Miya?!" Tai cried at the sight of his wife. 

She shook her head. "No, not anymore! I am Lady Demonmon! And I would like to see my child again!" 

Before Tai could protest, a bubble of energy surrounded Sashi and pulled him towards his mother. "What are you going to do with him?" Tai asked. 

"Simply put, I am going to sacrifice him!" 

"What?" 

"The magic spell needed to keep this portal open, requires a sacrifice of my own blood!" 

"No!" Tai pleaded. "Miya, there has to be something of the person you were! Find her!" 

"She's dead and you killed her!" 

"Enough!" Lord Demonmon said,"Go and began the spell!" 

Lady Demonmon nodded and flew back towards the tower. "Now for the rest of you!" Lord Demonmon said," I think it would be fun if you destroyed each other!" He shot a beam of magic at the two teams, but missed Sora. Everyone grabbed their heads and fell to the ground. "Guys, what's going on?" Sora asked. 

"S-Sora," Tai wheezed," G-g-get my son! Stop Miya, please!" 

Sora hesitated for a moment. She saw Lord Demonmon's head fly back in laughter. She then grabbed Biyomon and the two of them ran into Tokyo Tower. 

to be continued... 

NEXT DIGI-FORCE vs DIGIDESTINED! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6 

While Tokyo is being over-run by a horde of supernatural Digimon, two group of heroes are the world's only hope. The two forces, Digi-Force and the Digidestined were at the base of Tokyo Tower, staring at each other. 

"Well,well,well," Tai said, angrily" What have we here, a bunch of impostors?" 

"Not a chance!" Daisuke said, in the same tone, "We are the Digidestined!" 

"Like heck you are!" Matt yelled. 

"We are, brother!" T.K. said, menacingly, "You left! There's no time to count regrets!" 

"We'll see!" Tai said, "Attack, Digi-Force!" 

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" 

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" 

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" 

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!" 

Daisuke looked down his line of fighters. "Do it!" 

"Buimon digivolve to Raidramon!" 

"Hawkmon digivolve to Horusmon!" 

"Armadimon digivolve to Submarimon!" 

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" 

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!" 

"Show him no mercy, Greymon!" Tai commanded as Greymon whipped his tail and nailed Raidramon on the head. 

"Do the same!" Daisuke commanded as Raidramon kicked Greymon in the side. 

Togemon swung her left hook at Horusmon, but he flew out of the way. 

"Don't give up!" Miyako told her Digimon. 

Horusmon nodded. He flew at high speed and head-butted Togemon. 

"Come on, Kabuterimon!" Izzy told his digimon,"Let's show these impostors what we're made of!" 

"I don't think so!" Iori said as his Digimon, Suberimon flew straight towards him. Kabuterimon dogged his deadly sword nose. 

"Just because you think you're powerful," Garurumon said," Doesn't mean you are!" 

"We shall see!" Angemon said, attacking the wolf with his staff. 

As Lord Demonmon laughed at the fight, high above in the tower, Lady Demonmon stood ready to perform the sacrifice. "Here me," she said, holding up her son, "From the blood of this child, the portal will remain open, so that Lord Demonmon's master will cross over and take this world as his own!" She placed her son on an alter with a picture of a star on it. She cast a magic spell. The points of the star began to glow. "Once all points are lit, this vessel of blood and flesh will be sent to the Digiworld!" 

"Not while we can stop you!" Sora said as she entered the top floor. 

"You!" Lady Demonmon screamed with delight. "I shall have my revenge!" she screamed, punching Sora in the face. 

"Sora!" Biyomon yelled. 

"Stay back!" Sora commanded. Turning to Lady Demonmon she asked," What do you mean, 'revenge'?" 

"You took Tai away from me!" she screamed, punching Sora again. "I'll kill you for that!" 

Sora wanted to ask her more, but she knew time was running out. She had to save Sashi before he was sent through. Sora punched her back. 

"Ah, yes!" Lady Demonmon said,"Fight me! When I destroy you, I want it to be with the knowledge that you gave it your all! That will make it so much sweeter!" 

Lady Demonmon kicked Sora in the shin, Sora elbowed her in the gut. Lady Demonmon grabbed hold of Sora's hair and yanked it down. "Oh, so you want to play that way, do you?" Sora said, grabbing Lady Datamon's hair. 

The two of them flipped and pulled until they were lying on the ground, face to face. "Man!" Sora thought," She looks just like me!" 

The two of them continued to roll on the ground. They would have kept fighting if Biyomon hadn't called out Sora. "Look!" she said,"Tai's son!" 

Sora looked up at the alter, all points of the star were lit. She kicked Lady Demonmon off her and ran over to the later, but it was too late. Sashi Kamiya disappeared in a blast of light and smoke. 

"Yes!" Lady Demonmon said,"The child is through! Once Lord Demonmon's master completes the spell on the other side, the portal will remain open forever!" 

"No!" Sora cried, ramming Lady Demonmon in the side. 

"Sora!" Biyomon cried,"The window!" 

Sora realized what she had done at the last minute, but it was too late to stop her momentum. The two of them went flying out to giant glass window, heading for the battle below. 

As Digi-Force and Digidestined continued to battle, Lord Demonmon laughed. "This is too easy! How could my master have ever lost against them?" 

He suddenly lost all concentration he held over to two teams as Sora and Lady Demonmon crashed into him. The three became all tangle as the hit the ground. 

"Wha-what are we doing?" Greymon asked. His foot was directly above an injured Raidramon. 

"Lord Demonmon's magic made us fight!" Kari said. 

Lord Demonmon busted out of the pretzel he, Sora, and Lady Demonmon were in. He knew the spell was over and he didn't have enough energy to cast another. "Come!" he told his queen,"We must be off!" 

"No!" she screamed, grasping her hands around Sora. "I will kill her!" 

"No!" Tai cried, running up to the two women fighting. He was suddenly thrown back. "What the?" 

"A force bubble, darling!" Lady Demonmon said," This is between her and me!" 

Sora kicked her in the stomach, then punched her in the face. "You can't win!" Sora said,"You've given up your humanity! Is that what you wanted, huh?" 

Lady Demonmon punched her back. "I'll kill you, even if it means destroying myself!" 

She suddenly started to glow. "I'll destroy myself before I let you win!" 

"No, Miya!" Sora cried, "Don't do it!" 

Lady Demonmon exploded with a blast of light. Lord Demonmon, the Digidestined, and Digi-Force all covered their eyes at the sight. "Sora!" Tai cried. 

When the light cleared, Tai could see Sora kneeling with Miya's body in her arms. "Sora," Miya said," I'm sorry!" 

"It wasn't you fault!" 

"Yes it was! I was under no control when I was Lady Demonmon! I knew exactly what I was doing! Please, take care of...him...for...me." Then she passed on. 

Her chest started to glow as a beam of red light shot out of her dead body and into Sora's. "Yes," Sora said,"Yes, I...I understand!" 

"Sora!" Biyomon asked, landing next to her,"What is it?" 

"Her memories!" Sora said,"I have all of Miya's memories and somehow, that of my clone that became the holder of the Crest of Hate!" 

"I'm leaving!" Lord Demonmon said. 

"No you're not!" Agumon said. "Agumon warp digivolve to..." 

"Don't!" a voice cried,"You'll just waste your energy!" 

"What's that?" Joe asked as a cyborg type human appeared in a burst of light. He looked human except the entire left half of his body was made of machine. 

"That's UltraDatamon!" Tentomon said. "He's the evolved form of Datamon!" 

"That is correct!" Ultra Datamon said. 

"What do you want?" Tai asked. He noticed that Sora ran behind him. "She must be scared of him!" Tai thought. 

"I have come to aid you! Defeating Lord Demonmon will stop nothing! You must stop his master! Destroy his master, and Lord Demonmon's power will cease!" 

"Who is his master!" 

"Metal Etemon!" 

"What?" 

"Listen! First I will explain everything! The original reason I captured Sora and Biyomon in our first encounter was to simply help me defeat Etemon! I cloned her and Biyomon but the clones were too much like the originals, they would never help me! So I cloned the clones! I hid Sora and Biyomon in two coffins and succeeded in cloning Sora. I was about to give her the crest and digivice when Tai ran in. Since the clones were unaware that they were clones, the clone strapped to the table called out to him. My internal instruments were still connected to her when Tai grabbed the clone. When he touched her my energy reading went off the chart. Tai, you're genetic structure has been completely charged with Digital energy! Combined with Sora's DNA, would make a child of unmistakable power! But before I could do anything about that, I became one with Etemon's Dark Network. 

When he digivolved to Metal Etemon, I became one with him! Then I eventually forced myself out! Then, finding out that Sora had died, I knew that someone else would have to bear Tai's child. Another clone would suffice!" 

"Miya was..was a clone?" Tai asked. 

"Yes, bred for the sole purpose of bearing your child! My hope was that I could take the child and accelerate his aging until he was powerful enough to have his digimon destroy Metal Etemon, but it is too late! 

Metal Etemon is already invading your world! I can send Digi-Force through to face him and save your child!" 

"So then, what why did I received my clones memories?" Sora asked. 

"Simple! When the first clone became corrupted and turned the Crest of Love into the Crest of Hate she destroyed herself because she couldn't handle the evil inside of her! When she died, the 'essence' of the crest left its host. Because my coffins blocked all energy from reaching you, the essence couldn't get through. It flew towards earth were it found Miya and entered her, along with all of the clone's memories! But because the clone had your memories to began with, Miya woke, with feelings of love in her heart for Tai, but enough talk! You must enter the Digiworld and battle Metal Etemon for not only the world, but the life of your child!" 

"Fine!" Tai said. Sora stood on one side of him, Matt on the other. Izzy stood next to Matt, Joe stood next to Sora, and Mimi stood next to Joe. Sora grabbed hold of Tai's hand and smiled. "We're ready!" Tai said. 

"Excellent!" Ultra Datamon said. He raised his hand and a blast of light appeared, sending Digi-Force through the portal. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 7: 

Author's note: First I want to thank everyone who read this story and DarkGarudamon. I had real fun writing them, and I wish they could go on forever, but you know what they say. "All good things.." Please, I really want to hear your reviews for this! Tell me what you think of the speech at the end, I try to end my stories on a philosophical note! Well, without further ado, I present the conclusion to Digi-Force! 

Tai opened his eyes. Digi-Force was in a giant cavern filled with giant stalagmites forming huge pedestals. "Where are we?" Tai asked. 

"I'll have an answer for you in just a minute!" Izzy said, typing on his computer. "I've got it! We're in the Digi-underworld!" 

"Where?" the humans asked. 

"The Digi-underworld," Tentomon began,"Is a place under the Digiworld where evil Digimon go where they die! All the evil Digimon we ever faced are here! Devimon, Myotismon, and The Dark Masters!" 

"And somehow, Metaletemon got control of it, huh?" Tai asked. "We have to find my son!" 

"And find him you shall, a huh huh!" a voice said from behind them.. 

"Its you!" Sora said. "Thats right!" Metaletemon said,"Its me!" 

He had appeared on a monitor screen on one of the stalagmites.. "Where's my son?" Tai screamed. 

"Your boy currently is my prisoner!" he said, gleefully. "And with him, my servant, Lord Demonmon will be able to permanently open the portal and your world will be mine!" 

"Not while we can help it!" Matt said. "Try to find me!" he said, "If you do, it will already be too late! You have twenty minuets before the spell is complete! But before you find me you must deal with my army! I'll be waiting for you!" He disappeared. 

Doors suddenly opened in the cavern walls. Armies of Demonmons, Gargoylemons, and Dark Tyrannamons flowed in. 

"Take care of this guys!" Tai said as he started to run off. 

"What about you?" Mimi asked. 

"I'm going to find Metaletemon! Tai growled,"And I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!" 

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!" 

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!" 

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!" 

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!" 

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!" 

They started to battle the army as Tai and Wargreymon ran off. "Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon yelled, blasting away a squadron of Demonmons. 

"Birdramon!" Lillymon yelled,"Digivolve!" 

"I..can't!" she said,"I never came in contact with the Crest of Love! It was my clone, remember?" 

"Sora has it now!" Izzy said,"Miya had it, then she passed it on!" 

"Its worth a shot!" Sora said. 

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" 

"Wing Blaze!" she yelled, destroying a horde of Gargolyemon. 

"Great!" Sora cheered, outside. Inside, she could care less about the battle. She was worried about Tai. 

"Where is he?" Tai screamed, running down the cavern. "WHERE IS HE?" 

Tai and Wargreymon reached a throne room made entirely out of crystal. "You came lookin' and now you've found me, baby!" Metaletemon said, appearing behind them. 

"Where is my son?" 

"The youth is on the alter behind me, but I'm afraid he's a little under the weather!" 

Tai ran over to the ice alter. He found his son lying there, the entire right half of his body was a mess of black wires. "What have you done to him?" 

"Instead of merely killing him quickly to complete the sacrifice, I thought it would be more dramatic if I killed him slowly! I've infected him with my Dark Network Virus! It will slowly change all of his organs into a living computer system! Sure, it might not have been you, but I still got pleasure from taking something away from my greatest enemy! I'm so evil, a huh huh, a huh huh!" 

"Cure him!" Tai yelled, "Cure him!" 

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" Metaletemon smirked, "Because, you see, there is no cure!" 

"Then we have no reason for you!" Tai said, rapping his son in his shirt. "Wargreymon!" 

Tai heard Metaletemon scream in pain as Wargreymon started to attack him. 

"Metal Fist!" 

"Mega Claw!" 

Their two fists met each other and clashed with a blinding light. "Banana Slip!" Metaletemon yelled. 

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled, shooting his ball of energy at Metaletemon. 

Metaletemon felt the pain slowly encase him. He didn't even have time for a scream before his digital information was totally scattered across reality. 

"What do we do now?" Koromon asked, hopping up to Tai. 

"Maybe Izzy can help!" Tai said. 

"Help with what?" Izzy asked. 

Tai and Koromon turned to see Digi-Force standing at the entrance to the throne room. "You did it!" Yokomon said moving up to Koromon. "You beat Metaletemon! And with him gone, his army and Lord Demonmon are gone too! 

"What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked." Oh no!" she said when she saw his son. 

"Izzy," Tai said, holding up Sashi, "Can you help him?" 

"It's the Dark Network virus, isn't it?" Tentomon asked sadly. 

"Why?" Tai asked. 

"At this point in time, there is no cure!" Tentomon said,"Your son will die soon. I'm sorry." "There's...nothing we can do?" "I'm afraid not." 

"No!" Tai said, clutching his son. 

As Digi-Force was mourning, a circle of light appeared them. 

"What's that?" Joe asked. 

"Greetings!" a figure said, steeping out of the circle. "I am Sistermon! I am here on behalf of the MotherSistermon!" 

As the Digimon stepped out of the circle, they could see she was dressed as a nun. "Why are you here?" Matt asked. 

"I offer the one called Tai a choice!" 

"What?" Tai asked. 

"Your son, infected with the Dark Network virus, if he remains here he will surely die! However if he comes with me, to the Hidden Church of the Sistermon he may live, but no one must know of its location so you would never see your son again!" 

Tai looked down at the child in his arms. "To save him, I'll have to give him up forever? What choice do I have? Are you sure you can save him?" 

Sistermon nodded. 

Tai held back tears as he said,"Okay, you can have him!" 

Tai handed over his child to Sistermon and the baby started to cry. "Daaaaaaaa!" it wailed. 

Mimi started to cry on Joe's shoulder, Sora was wailing, Izzy had tears running down his face. Matt tried to hide it, but he was crying too. The digimon were all comforting one another. "Goodbye, Sashi," Tai said, with tears rolling down his face. 

Sistermon cradled the child in her arms and said. "One more thing, before I go! I can send you back to Earth! Do you wish to go?" 

"Yes," they all managed to say between their sobs. 

Sistermon held up her hand. "Go now!" They all saw light dance around their eyes. When it disappeared they found they where back on Earth, right at the base of the tower, the sky clear and the city saved. 

"Great job!" Daisuke said, running up them. "What is it?" 

"My son.."Tai said, whipping the tears away from his face,"He's gone!" 

"What?" Kari said. 

"He was..." Tai began, but was cut off when a horde of reporters ran up to them. 

"There!" one of them screamed. "Those Digi-humans! They're the ones responsible for the attack on the city!" 

"No!" another one yelled, "I saw them attacking the demons!" 

"You're wrong!" yet another one yelled,"Those Digi-humans were responsible!" 

"Enough!" Tai said,"We defeated the aggressor, but I guess it doesn't matter to you, does it? Just because we're Digi-humans, we're responsible! That is the greatest load of b.s. I've ever heard!" 

Tai wanted to stop, wanted to grieve for his son, but was on a roll. The reporters had touched a cord within him. "Human, Digi-Human, Man, Woman, Hispanic, Jew, Black, Asian, White, Native American, Homosexual. Words, words, that's all they are! Words that separate, words that push away! It doesn't matter 'what' you are, you are a human! We are all humans! Just because we're 'different' doesn't mean we're bad!" 

Everyone across the world was watching Tai's speech. They had all turned on their television sets to see live pictures of the demonic invasion of Tokyo. Now, everyone, young and old, rich and poor, were watching it. 

"Bigotry and prejudice, hatredge and distrust, as long as we allow these feelings to control our thinking, we will turn this world from a battlefield, into a graveyard! As long as these feelings cloud our hearts and souls, we turn away from the light, and run headlong into the darkness!" 

THE END 


End file.
